EO Challenge 2
by CatBeist
Summary: E/O Challenge 2 Stories containing aprox 100 words, if there are not any special challenges. :D
1. Chapter 1

E/O Challenge

Challenge word: Steady

Word Count: 111

"That is the target, now it is up to you Sammy." Sam nodded at his brother then looked down at the gun as Dean backed off to give the kid some space.

The young boy picked the weapon up carefully with both his hands, placed his grip just as Dean had taught him, put his index finger on the side not on the trigger, not until he was ready. He closed one eye, aiming at the empty can with the other and held the gun steadily. The gun fired and the soda can went flying.

Dean was proud as could be and applauded his brother. "Perfect Sammy, just never tell dad."


	2. EO WORN

E/O Challenge

Challenge Word: Worn

Word count: 107

Dean opened the bedroom door as quiet as he possibly could but he still managed to wake up his younger brother.

"Dean, is that you?" Sammy turned in his bed and looked at Dean. His brothers face looked worn, their dad had started to take on hunts Dean and apparently it was a huge strain on the young man.

"Ssssh Sammy, just go to bed, you got school tomorrow." He came all the way in and sat down on his bed.

"So do you Dean... Don't you?" Sammy frowned and watched as Dean tipped over and let his head hit the pillow.

"Mmm hmmm." he was gone.


	3. EO Challenge Alert

EO Challenge

Challenge word: Alert

Word count: 100

*************

"I've alerted the authorities already, they will be here any moment."

The shadows painted outlines of a man on the gravel and John dropped his gun then slowly raised his hands over his head as he turned around. "Easy there tis just me?"

"John Winchester?" The man frowned but didn't let the rifle drop just yet.

"Yeah Bobby... In the flesh." John lowered his hands and reached for his gun on the ground noticing that Bobby followed his motions with a killing aim.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked finally lowering his rifle

John's grin faded. "It's about Sam"

*************

Alright I struggled HARD and somehow this is became an after-tag for my own fiction called "It's about Sam".


	4. EO Challenge Passionate

EO Challenge

Challenge Word: Passion(ate)

Word count: 100

Doors slammed and voices screamed. Sparks that had been around for a long while had now turned into a blazing fire between the oldest and the youngest of the pack.

"Dad! The only thing you have ever been passionate about is hunting, it was never about family, it was never about Dean, or me... and at some point it stopped being about mom as well."

Dean stepped in between before either of them did something they would regret, counting on it all being erased away when John would need them for another hunt. He had to keep his family together.


	5. EO Challenge TIME

So this is a birthday thing this time around, and it was requested to have Sammy between the ages 0-3... So I wrote 2... One kinda follow one of the once I wrote not long ago... It should be part of the sequel to "it's about Sam"... so if you are interested that is there too... Thank you :)

****************************************

Challenge word: Time

Word count: 104

John looked up at his oldest son then over to his 2 year old Sammy who sat happily giggling in his crib, _where does time go?_

"Would you mind changing him Dean? You are doing such a great job with him and he just fights back when I try?" John's eyes looked pleading..

Even if Dean's baby brother had stinky-poo like you couldn't believe, the young boy liked having the responsibility. The boy leaped to his feat and grabbed his dad by the hand.

"Come daddy, I'll teach you how to keep Sammy calm and happy, and you can grab his yucky diaper".

****************************************

Part of what can possibly become the sequel to "it's about Sam".

Challenge word: Time

Word Count: 101

Sam picked up the paper and studied it. _Man found slaughtered and dumped at the end of the cliff, police are working on leads but so far they have no suspects. _Although there were no pictures Sam had within just a few seconds a few good ideas as to who the killer could be, and it wasn't a who, but a what.

_Nono, I can't do this, this isn't ME, this hasn't been me for over a year! _His thoughts paused. _God, time moves fast!_

"You coming Sam?"

His head jerked up from behind the paper, "Yeah Jess just a sec."

Thank you for reading.


	6. EO Challenge Glimmer

EO Challenge.

Ok so I fell a little behind when going to Spain, but got to say, deffo worth the vacation. So now I am just catching up on the words...

Word: glimmer

Word count: 109

* * *

"Why is the bottle always empty?" Dean wondered as he tried to lick the very last drop from the bottle, when he realized there were absolutely nothing there he threw it in the ditch and started to move his feet.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**

**  
**The older winchester brother caught a glimmer from inside the house and decided to fall flat on his face in a 'duck and cover' drunken way.

The door opened.

"Dean... ?"

* * *

Hey I NEVER said I had good ideas for this :D lol


	7. EO Challenge Ankle

EO Challenge

Wow I am chock full of bad ideas today :D sorry but at least I am caught up on the words now.

Word: Ankle

Word count: 102

Oh and this is a teen-chester ish...

* * *

"Sammy go long."

Dean watched as his brother started running his eyes locked on the football Dean was holding. He waited... waiter... then he threw it perfectly, it would go straight into Sam's grip and the older brother grinned even before his brother had made the catch. Suddenly his face went from happy to chocked.

"SAMMY?!!"

His legs ran as fast as he could to his fallen brother who lay on the ground holding on to his ankle. "Hurts like hell!"

"I know Sammy, I will help you over to the ice-cream truck, we need to get that ankle cooled down."


	8. EO Challenge Alarm

A/N

I am not sure if Sam actually saw Dean die 100 times but that doesn't change the point of the drabble. Also, this is from Mystery Spot.

Word: Alarm

Word count: 100

* * *

The alarm rang for the hundredth time and Sam's eyes popped open in horror and hope, a weird combination but that was what he felt.

"Rise and shine Sammy!"

_Dean... _His brother was still alive, or alive _again_ and Sam was grateful to see life in his brothers eyes again, yet something inside of him wanted to just one day wake up knowing that he wouldn't have to watch his brother die again, even if that meant Dean might be dead, for real. If so he could try and deal with it somehow, revenge maybe. But this, this was plain torture.


	9. EO Challenge Hold

EO Challenge

Challenge word: Hold

Word Count: 123

I read in Nana's fic that Platinum Rose Lady had her birthday last weekend, or around there somewhere? Well happy belated, and hope this kinda help for a fic? :D And sorry I will do a catchup on the EO's once exams are over again... school takes up all my time.

"You could help Dean!" Sam shouted across the parking lot to his brother who where chatting up the first skirt he had found. He growled as Dean ignored him. He picked the last box, _a new temorary "home" in flipping New England my ass. _When he looked up Dean and the girl had passed him_. _

"Dean, hold the door!". Sam tried to walk faster but it was of no use, just as he crashed into the door he heard the lock click from the inside.

Sam picked his laptop up from the dirt and turned it on, knowing he wouldn't get inside for a while. _I hat this crap, when I get the chance I will get as far away as I can!_


	10. Chapter 10

A nail shot through the air and hit flesh. A howl sounded through the woods as the werewolf tumbled down but was quickly on its feet chasing the young boys. The boys feet ran as fast they possibly could, the youngest in lead scared for his life, the oldest in regret of agreeing to heading into the woods with his baby brother. A gunfire shot trough the air, the youngest boy fell to the ground, the oldest felt the bullet pass his head then a huge thump of a beast falling dead to the ground.

Sam looked up "...dad?"


End file.
